Treasure Planet: The Seven Stars
by Juuichi-San-Loves-Honey
Summary: When Jim and his friends are put in jail for assisting the escape of convicted pirate Long John Silver, they learn that the Planetary Sphere is not the only mythical treasure in the universe. Now, escaped convicts themselves, Jim, Amelia, Doppler, and B.E.N go on a search for 6 remaining items. What will Jim learn about who he cares about most, as well as his own past?


"Sarah, I can't take it anymore!" My father yelled loudly, slamming his fist onto the table for emphasis. "Why won't you come with me? We don't need Jim..."

"No, John. I'm not going to leave him behind." My mother interrupted him mid-sentence. "Besides, we left Earth because of the terrible things..."

"Shut up! I don't care!" he yelled, interrupting her in turn. "We're human Sarah, we should be living with our own species, not these alien bastards!"

He started for the door. My mother reached out her hand towards the man that she thought she loved. The man she had married and had a son with. The man she thought would always be there for her. It was at this moment that she realized that she was wrong.

"John, don't do this to me, don't do this to your only son either." She whimpered, her tears starting to flow.

"I'm sorry Sarah, if you aren't willing to leave that little sniveling child here, then I'm leaving without you. My men are awaiting the captain's orders. My orders, Sarah. Goodbye." He grabbed her hand and yanked it off of his arm. She ran to the table, where she fell in a chair, sobbing.

"No...John...No!" My mother yelled at him, but to no avail, he was gone.

I awoke to this sound, the sound of my mother's wailing. Chills ran up my spine as I ran downstairs, with a good idea what was going on. My father... no... he doesn't deserve that title. That... monster was finally leaving us.

I saw my mother at the far table, sobbing. I felt that my dad should leave, it wasn't like he was ever there for me anyway. But at the same time, he was my flesh and blood, and my mother's love. I had to try to stop him.

To this end I ran outside, but it was no use. I got to the edge of the dock and yelled his name, only to have it muted by the sound of the rocket blasts.

* * *

"Two orders of galactic zorn muffins please!" The young alien girl asked Sarah Hawkins, owner of the new and improved Benbow Inn. It was a year or two after the incident that left it burned to the ground, and the place was bustling with new customers every day.

"Right away, kiddo." She responded, smiling at the child, who looked like a mix between an aardvark and a raccoon. She rushed into the kitchen, when Jim came in the back door.

All of the children in the restaurant area rushed over to the boy, now age 19. He was super popular after his last adventure with Treasure Planet. Everyone wanted to know about how he saved the crew from being destroyed by the explosions on the planet.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he said to them, patting them on the head and motioning for them to go back to their parents.

"Hey mom! Check this out!" Jim said to his mother after he entered the kitchen, displaying a piece of paper to her.

"Wow, Jim, a B+! I am so proud of you!" She smiled at him. Baby steps, but Jim was really starting to turn around. He was soon to graduate from the Interstellar Academy, not anywhere near the top of his class, but he was alright with that. He didn't want to be perfect, he was still a teenager, and he still dreamed of adventure.

He also dreamed of Silver, like every night. He missed the old sea dog... or bear... or whatever Silver was. He wanted the warmth of his arms again. It gave Jim a feeling that he couldn't quite explain. Being away from someone who he had so many emotions for just tore Jim apart on the inside. And there was something else too... something more powerful than Jim could figure out. But he couldn't let his mother know this. He was stronger now. More mature. Or so he thought.

"So... can I go solar surfing?" He asked with a skewed smile. He knew his mother couldn't resist a reward for a job well done.

"Oh alright. Just remember, no..." she started

"No going into restricted areas, and no breaking public property. I know mom, I've learned my lesson from before." He finished, and she smiled at him.

"That's right. Thank you Jim." She said, giving him a hug.

"Umm...mom?" Jim said, confused.

"I just... I'm glad that you've changed." She said.

This gave Jim mixed feelings. Was he a different person? He changed a bit because of Silver, and his adventures on the high seas but he was still the same person right? He was still mischievous snarky Jim Hawkins. And there again, Silver's name came up.

He broke away from her hug with a forced smile on his face, to which she replied with a hand on his shoulder.

Riding his solar surfer, Jim pondered a lot of things. Was he a completely different person because of his last journey? He felt the same, just... he knew how to act now, that's all. He was still hurt by his father leaving, and since he hadn't seen Silver in a few years, he was still quite lonely. Sure B.E.N would stop by every once in a while, but he was working with Amelia and Doppler on missions by the Intergalactic Armada. He was in charge of directions of course, but his main concern was the couple's four children, Andromeda, Maia, Nova (the girls) and of course their only son, Leo.

Jim's mother insisted that Jim stay with her, and although he would have rather been in space, he agreed. It was safer, and she didn't want to risk losing Jim again.

As Jim was thinking about these things, he heard the nostalgic yet frightening sounds of the Montressor Police squad's sirens behind him. It took him back to that fateful day when he met Billy Bones and was thrown into the world of pirates. Little did he know that this day would be just as fateful to him as the last.

The police robots pulled up beside him.

"Uh hello officers, what seems to be the problem?" Jim asked them, thoroughly confused. The last time he saw these two goons was at his welcome home/honor ceremony. Then, they had a look of respect, but now it was more contempt and distrust.

"Jim Hawkins." The first one said in a metallic tone. "You have been asked to appear in court for the trial of John Silver, convicted pirate."

What? What did that mean? It was at this time that Jim came to the slow terrifying realization of what had happened.

* * *

"...Jimbo! When have I ever done otherwise?" Silver said, laughing, as he escaped on the longboat, blasting into the open space.

Jim stood there for a second. His best friend, his mentor... now gone from his side. Perhaps for forever. Although he didn't want to show tears in front of Silver, his legs now gave out as he collapsed to the ground, sobbing. The most important person in his life was now gone. Jim had never felt like this about anyone ever before. Was this... true love?

Regaining composure, Jim and Morph went back up to the deck of the boat.

"Jim, where is Silver?" Captain Amelia asked outright.

"Umm... I haven't seen him." Jim lied immediately.

"I know you better Hawkins. I spent an entire voyage with you out in space for God's sakes. You... let him go, didn't you?" the cat woman asked, half disappointed and half pitied.

Jim knew better than to lie. "Yes, ma'am. But... you gotta understand, I can't just sit here while he gets put behind bars! That man saved my life, captain, and I..."

"Now Jim..." Doppler cut in. "The law is the law and if anyone found out about this, they would put him, as well as us, in the rammer... or rather... the slammer." He corrected himself.

Jim sighed. They hadn't changed. No one ever listened to him.

"That's why..." Amelia started to say with a sigh, "We can't let anyone know about his escape."

Jim started to smile. "Really?"

Doppler nodded. "We've already addressed this with his old crew. They get a lesser sentence if they keep shut about this whole incident with Silver."

Jim was happy. Still, something nagged at the back of his mind, telling him that they were missing something... very important.

* * *

"You are to come with us immediately. Your family and the party involved have been contacted already." the other robot said, snapping Jim out of his flashback.

Jim wasn't sure what awaited him at this trial, but he was sure it wasn't going to be good.


End file.
